<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>나는 너야 by iwhocantbenamed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134934">나는 너야</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwhocantbenamed/pseuds/iwhocantbenamed'>iwhocantbenamed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwhocantbenamed/pseuds/iwhocantbenamed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bong Jaehyun is a well-known attorney, with a 90% chance of win-rate and capable of making a great turn over every situations. Sporting a pretty, innocent looking face, he can easily make other people like and trust him, but beneath that angelic facade, lies a person who everyone would'nt wish to come across with. </p>
<p>Kim Jibeom is a hardworking, smart detective. Became an orphan at the age of 10 after his parents died on a car crash. Reliable, and intuitive, he always does great on his job. Known to be an easy going, almost perfect guy in his area...but every one has their own dark side, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom, others</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>~~~~~ so i was listening to psycho by red velvet (on repeat ❤) while making this and dmn. The song gives me so many ideas for aus... Rlly great song tho. deserve a soty~~~~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CH 1 : MONSTER IN DISGUISE</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Give me the damn phone"</p>
<p>"Fck you"</p>
<p>"hah- not interested. You suck at it for sure"</p>
<p>" Why are you doing this? I told you already i don't know those people!! And where are the police?! I asked for an escort! I am under their protection! Im a witness!!"</p>
<p>Jaehyun sighed. "You're making this hard for yourself, you know that?" </p>
<p>"I told you—"</p>
<p>"sssshh.. Listen to me..—" Jaehyun showed him something then..</p>
<p>"no... I... no.." the man cried</p>
<p>BANG!</p>
<p>"tch..i don't really need to beg you for that phone anyway.. Knew already where you hid that dmn thing. Hah— I just wanna play with you for the meantime, but guess you're not the type of person i'll enjoy toying with... you're no fun"  Jaehyun murmured as he slid the gun under the table just a few centimeters away from the body. He looked intently on the blue eyed person lying on the floor, while cleaning his blood stained hands. "that phone is the last puzzle piece i needed for that case. If i didn't need it that bad, then maybe you're still be alive. or maybe not." </p>
<p>Jaehyun chuckled as he stood up and went straight to his target's bedroom. He reached under the mattress of the bed and he was right— the phone is there. Still, as a cautious man that he is, he explored the phone's contents and saw the video that is the sole evidence needed for the pending case he is dealing with. </p>
<p>"talk about luck" Jaehyun said to himself and decided to call it a day. </p>
<p>"warm shower is good for this kind of situation." he singsong as he drove back with his mercedes.</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>" At 4:25 pm, Kim Byong Gu—the so-called star witness of GL Inc CEO Lee Byeol Gwan Human Trafficking and Prostitution case was found dead on his apartment....[inaudible sounds]"</p>
<p>"TELL ME HOW DID IT HAPPEN??! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE THERE BECAUSE YOU ARE HIS ESCORTS?!" </p>
<p>"But Chief Kim, you asked for back up awhile ago, at exactly 3pm!" Hong Joochan, the newly promoted officer desperately answered</p>
<p>"FOR GOD'S SAKE JOOCHAN, FOR WHAT IS THAT BACK UP FOR? THERE ARE NO REPORTED CRIME AT THAT TIME! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY PUTTING A BLAME ON ME FOR YOUR OWN TEAM'S NEGLIGENCE?" </p>
<p>"But Chief, I am really telling the truth! You reached out to us at 2:50 pm and wants us to back up you for a reported bank hostaging incident just a few minutes away from Byong Gu's apartment! "  police officers under Joochan's command nodded as he speak. " My team immediately moved at 3 pm, leaving Youngtaek to escort him" Joochan said as he soothe his aching head with his palms. "Really Youngtaek.. What really happened while we are gone?" he asks the uneasy-looking officer.</p>
<p>Youngtaek was startled. He really had no idea. It's like he suddenly lost his memories of that certain time. "pls forgive me..I don't really know!" He cried out. </p>
<p>"when we arrived at National Bank at 3:25 pm, we noticed that everything is fine and no hostage incident happening. That's the time we also realized that there is something wrong" Joochan suddenly butt in</p>
<p>"YOU SHOULD HAVE REALIZED THAT ALREADY WHEN SOMEONE REACHED OUT TO YOU ON THAT GODDMN RADIO OF YOURS!" Their Chief, Kim Sunggyu was mad for sure, but the uneasiness of the situation overwhelms him so much.</p>
<p>"It's really obvious why that someone killed him right? He badly needed an escort. Maybe he's receiving threats for his life." Kim Donghyun, another officer said as he cleaned his place. </p>
<p>"Right. He's the witness so his killer needed what he had" Joochan answered. </p>
<p>" Tomorrow is the final hearing right?" all of them looked at the same direction where the voice came from</p>
<p>" Oh, it's you Detective Kim. "  Police Chief Kim Sunggyu greeted him</p>
<p>"Oh, Sunbae... Jibeom is just fine. No need to call me like that." the guy with a dark reddish hair smiled. </p>
<p>"If you say so, Jibeom. Going back, yea.. Tomorrow is the final hearing. If the victims can't provide that video evidence they're talking about, they'll probably lose the case." Sunggyu said "Aside from that, we cant let this situation slide.. Death of a witness is a huge blow for the investigation... and our station will be a mess considering that reporters are now bombarding our hotlines" he grunts.</p>
<p>Jibeom raised his eyebrows. "the evidence is supposed to be a video?"</p>
<p>"yes. That's what Byong Gu told us. But he wasn't able to show that to us yet. It was hidden somewhere on his apartment" Youngtaek answered.</p>
<p>"so that evidence he had at hand is really that important. Did you find any devices on his apartment?" Jibeom asked again</p>
<p>"Everything is there except his 2nd phone.. Right... He has another phone!!" Youngtaek suddenly exclaimed</p>
<p>"What do you mean, taek?" his colleague, Seungmin questioned </p>
<p>Youngtaek breathed deeply first "i dont know.. It just suddenly flashed back in my mind... I remembered him talking to someone on his white iphone 10 minutes after Joochan and the team left.. The said phone he used was recovered from the scene except the other one... the black android one... I dont know since it doesn't have an apple logo behind it." he told the team.</p>
<p>"You really should take time remembering those Youngtaek ssi... You are the primary suspect for his case.." Jibeom warned.</p>
<p>"me? Why me? I didn't do anything!" </p>
<p>Sunggyu hold Youngtaek's shoulders firmly. "You know how system works, Youngtaek. You are in the vicinity when the crime happened. Moreover, the gun that was used in killing him...was yours." he said as he hardens his grip on the poor boy's shoulders.</p>
<p>"but you guys... you believe that im innocent right?!" youngtaek cries as he looked at his colleagues eyes.. Nobody wants to meet his. "no guys, dont be like this. Im innocent! There's no reason for me to kill him" he added</p>
<p>"Then you better prove it. The prison's cold. I doubt you'll enjoy staying there" Sunggyu deadpanned. </p>
<p><br/>
Everyone was reminded how heartless their Chief officer can be. </p>
<p>Jibeom decided to flew from the scene and check the victim's apartment on his own. </p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>"Im Detective Kim Jibeom. Im here to help with the investigation." </p>
<p>Jibeom was allowed to go inside as he showed his ID. He checked the apartment for anything that'll help them figure out the culprit. </p>
<p>He decided to check the sofa first, then went to the kitchen, where the incident happened. There is still some blood stains on the area especially below the table where Youngtaek's gun was recovered. Something about the whole situation troubles him. The mere fact that Youngtaek was found asleep at the same area during the whole fiasco. No visible wounds, no injuries. Jibeom hunched that Youngtaek was kinda drugged so he noted to check his blood samples after. </p>
<p>"<em>maybe CEO Byeol Gwan is the mastermind.. I cant leave him out of the picture. He have all the reasons to do this. Has unlimited resources and connections to do so.."</em> Jibeom thought.</p>
<p>While taking his time to think, find clues and deduct some possibilities he suddenly heard a light huff just behind him and he jolted out of surprise. </p>
<p>"oh, im sorry, did i scare you?" The man in an elegant, expensive looking suit initiated a conversation</p>
<p>Jibeom smiled. .</p>
<p>Yes. It's how it should be done. Smile. </p>
<p>"ah yes. Indeed i am. I didn't notice you at all" Jibeom politely answered. </p>
<p>"no need to be polite. We both know you're not like that" the other man chuckled</p>
<p>"Bong Jaehyun." Jibeom glared at the former. </p>
<p>"so you still remember me.."</p>
<p>"how could i forget. You made a not so good impression to me back then" </p>
<p>"was i? We were only gradeschoolers that time.. I dont remember.." Jaehyun walked to the sofa as he stared at Jibeom. The tone of his voice was playful, sarcastic and at the same time — screams danger. </p>
<p>Jibeom still glare at him. It's been a long time since he last seen the man in front of him. And its not the kind of reunion he was looking forward to.  "Someone who is used to feel nothing. You're eyes lack empathy, it's so empty. Someone who lacks warmth. Everyone was scared of you. I wonder how you became a respected attorney.. You're a plain bully"</p>
<p>Jaehyun, amused, made himself at home and sits at the sofa like he was just on his own. With his arms over his knees he laughed hard</p>
<p>"you see.. I wonder about that as well" he answered suddenly changing his mood. </p>
<p>The two just stayed at there places for how many minutes. Silence filled the two of them. Suddenly Jibeom threw Jaehyun a question</p>
<p>"Tell me, what exactly are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Visiting"</p>
<p>"Hah— You're CEO Byeol Gwan's attorney.. What does this incident concerns you?" Jibeom was trying his best to keep his cool. He's a respected person on his field. He didn't want to cause a scene, not that there are also some other police officers investigating around the area. </p>
<p>"exactly. The person who owns this place is a self proclaimed star-witness of my client's case." Jaehyun monotonely answered</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"I came here to help—"</p>
<p>"you're looking for it too?"</p>
<p>"the what?"</p>
<p>"the evidence.."</p>
<p>"i have no idea what evidence that person has. He just came out of nowhere saying he had an evidence but he never showed anything to the police and even on the hearing?? Bullshit" Jaehyun smirked. </p>
<p>"that evidence is that important that your client possibly did this. He must have been so scared to be jailed" Jibeom said. Reminding himself to stay calm and never cause a stir. </p>
<p>"well maybe yes, or maybe not." Jaehyun answered back. "I just need the autopsy result then im good to go"</p>
<p>"why are you after that? To cover your client's crime?" </p>
<p>"how can he do that? My client's under prosecution. You're being funny Jibeom" Jaehyun boringly answered.</p>
<p>"he can pay anyone to do it" </p>
<p>"i see that you're getting rusty at your job. You're here to investigate, not playing guessing games. Im disappointed" </p>
<p>"Stop that snarky attitude of yours. Or else—" Jibeom warned him. </p>
<p>
  <em>That's a first. Jibeom never ever snapped at anyone since he was young. Jaehyun and him were classmates during gradeschool and that was never a happy experience to begin with, and he never wanted to remember anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He knew very well that Jaehyun loved the mind games. He is too smart for his age. Loved manipulating everyone even the teachers by using his innocent face. But it was always him that notices Jaehyun's lying eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jaehyun never had friends. And so does Jibeom. They're both the so called outcast kids back then. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But the difference is, Jaehyun chose to be alone</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jibeom isn't. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe that's why he hated Jaehyun when they were young. </em>
</p>
<p>"—what?" Jaehyun smirked, obviously trying to provoke him</p>
<p>'</p>
<p>"Or else I—"</p>
<p>"Attorney Bong?" the two were cut off by Inspector Jang</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"Here is the copy of the autopsy report. The result is that the victim shot himself in the head—"</p>
<p>Jibeom was surprised</p>
<p>"How come? The gun was found few centimeters away from him" he said</p>
<p>"well as the investigation runs, we concluded that Byong Gu tried to snatched Officer Youngtaek's service gun. Officer Youngtaek was knocked out after being pushed to the corner part of the kitchen bar and killed himself. The gun slid a couple of centimeters away from him after he dropped solid to the ground"</p>
<p>"why would Byong Gu do that? He even asked for police escort!! His life is clearly in danger!"</p>
<p>"there are some theories to that.. But some solid ones are first, he doesn't want to be involved anymore. Like he wanna back out from the whole investigation considering that if he had really receiving some threats.. We have to wait for the results of the investigations on his devices to support that, second is probably... He really had no evidence at hand—"</p>
<p>Jibeom suddenly butt in " he had an evidence. Youngtaek saw it. He said that Byong Gu had another phone which was not recovered from the scene.,"</p>
<p>Inspector Jang sighed " but we're not be able to disclose that if the said evidence Youngtaek saw was not found. Youngtaek is the only one along with Byong Gu on the scene. The mere fact that he doesn't remember anything made him suspicious. But the autopsy report turns out that the incident is a suicide. Byong Gu's fingerprints are all over the gun... Just be grateful that your colleague is not being sent to jail"</p>
<p>"what—"</p>
<p>"well the evidence could be fake" Jaehyun suddenly said</p>
<p>Both Jibeom and Insp. Jang looked at him in confusion</p>
<p>"third theory. That's just my guess." Jaehyun added. </p>
<p>"we'll see" Insp Jang nods </p>
<p>Jaehyun looked at Jibeom tentatively. </p>
<p><em>'so what's on your mind now.. Kim Jibeom</em>'</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jibeom just decided to leave the apartment</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>It was already 11:00 pm when Jaehyun decided to go back again to his place. </p>
<p>
  <em>'after getting the phone, he drove back to his place and copied the video to his laptop. He then went to take a bath, changed his clothes and watched the news. After spending some hours at his home he decided to drive again to Byeong Gu's apartment bringing the evidence with him and while he was on his way, he threw the phone at Han river'</em>
</p>
<p>"did someone say that you look creepy when you smile?" </p>
<p>Said a person on his back</p>
<p>"it's my first time hearing it" Jaehyun answered looking at the source of the voice</p>
<p>There he saw Jibeom again, now holding a gun towards his face</p>
<p>"oh, so this is the real you..Kim Jibeom"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ch2: Let's Play</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"oh, so this is the real you..Kim Jibeom"</p><p>Jibeom smirked. " You're the one who told me not to be polite"</p><p>"i knew that you're not a goody-two shoes, but i never thought that you could be that bad.." Jaehyun faked hurt and laughed as he search for his car keys.</p><p>"stop messing with me"</p><p>"then you better put that gun down"</p><p>"tell me, for god's sake.. The real reason why you're here." </p><p>Jaehyun rolled his eyes as he unlocked his car " i told you. Im only after the autopsy report. Is it bad to know what's his cause of death?"</p><p>" you could have just waited for the news" Jibeom clearly not having it. </p><p>"i dont have time for news. I remember the last time i paid attention to the news is when they covered a certain family's accident—"</p><p>Jibeom fires his gun right between Jaehyun's feet. </p><p>"I came here to clarify something. But i guess i only concluded that you're still as heartless as ever, Bong Jaehyun.." The mere fact that Jaehyun didn't even flinched at the gun shot sent shivers to his body yet Jibeom was beyond mad. He knew very well that what the news Jaehyun pertaining with was the news about his parents' accident. "still insensitive as what i remembered" he added</p><p>"then can i go now? Im pretty busy" Jaehyun said looking lazily at Jibeom. Enjoying the latter's sudden outburst. "...and by the way, the next time you put that gun towards me, make sure you have the heart to shoot me" he said as he now entered his car and drove back home leaving Jibeom behind</p><p><br/>---------<br/>" The hearing of CEO Byeol Gwan was postponed. The Court announced that his prosecution will be moved next month." Joochan reported to his Chief</p><p>"But he is still in jail right?" </p><p>"Yes chief. He hasn't proved his innocence yet."</p><p>"alright, if there's anything additional info about his case, always report to me" Sunggyu said as he dismissed his meeting with his subordinates. </p><p>"i dont get it" Donghyun suddenly blurted out as they walked outside the meeting room</p><p>"the what?" Joochan asked</p><p>"the motive behind Byong Gu's death" </p><p>"his killer's motive was to get the evidence he had.. What's to be confused at?" Joochan asks Donghyun who clearly looked troubled</p><p>"The autopsy report said that it was suicide. The last person who took Youngtaek's gun was him, Byong Gu. Youngtaek still can't remember what happened that day."</p><p>"..and?"</p><p>"If his killer's purpose was to steal the evidence and manipulate the investigation to prove Byeol Gwan's innocence with the ongoing human trafficking and prostitution case, then didn't it mean that he failed?" Donghyun said as he now prepares for his lunch</p><p>Joochan think hard for a moment</p><p>"The Supreme Court only postponed his case. It's obvious it will happen. The witness was killed. But it also means that he is still not proven innocent, plus it's given that all speculations about Byong Gu's death will be centered to him as well" Donghyun added</p><p>Joochan sighed "it's possible.. wow.. now that you talked about it.. Im starting to get confused too. That autopsy ruled his case suicide.. Now the media and even ordinary people have their share of opinions about it."</p><p>"right? Im starting to think what's the real motive behind all of this. It's supposed to be his final hearing today. All that is needed is that evidence to be presented and that Byeol Gwan will be sent to jail.. But there, this case became a public issue after that incident happened" Donghyun said as he ate a mouthful of rice</p><p>"im troubled. What really happened that day? I hope Youngtaek will remember even just a glimpse of the incident" Joochan says as he eyed his collegue, Youngtaek, who is quietly munching his lunch as well along with some of the officers. </p><p>-------</p><p>"Jaehyun ssi"</p><p>"Yes, sir?"</p><p>"I heard that the court postponed your client's case"</p><p>"Yes sir. It is moved next month"</p><p>"You looked like you're not worried about it?" </p><p>"I am worried. But you know well that i get really competitive at times like these" Jaehyun smiled menacingly</p><p>Atty. Min, his boss, the CEO of the law firm he is working to cleared his throat awkwardly. As much as he dreaded meeting Jaehyun one on one like this, he can't ruled out the fact that  Jaehyun is the star of his law firm. There's something about the younger man that's been creeping him. Maybe the way Jaehyun looked at him like he's been reading him like an open book, he really didn't know. He chose not to push the thoughts and focused on what Jaehyun has done for his law firm.</p><p>"tell me if you need any help" Atty Min said</p><p>"i'll take note of that sir." Jaehyun answered politely, smiling genuinely</p><p>This is what he really hates. The sudden mood changes of the younger. </p><p>"u..uhmm okay. Then you're dismissed" </p><p>Jaehyun bowed and walked towards the door when he suddenly paused and spoke</p><p>"Sir, whenever you panicked while talking to me makes me sad.. Am i that scary?" Jaehyun said still facing the door, his back towards the ceo</p><p>"no.. Uhm.. What..What are you talking about Jaehyun ssi?" his boss was taken aback with the sudden question</p><p>Jaehyun faced his boss, smiling " nothing, i'll take my lunch now sir. Have a good day" then walked outside the room</p><p>Atty. Min didn't noticed that he held his breath as Jaehyun closes the door. He inhaled deeply after and proceed in doing some of his papers to divert his thoughts. Meanwhile , Jaehyun laughed quietly while he walked towards the pantry area. </p><p>"God.. That look never fails to crack me up" he murmured to himself as he prepare his 5th coffee that day<br/>----------</p><p>"you're still on it?" Sungyoon, the Head of the detectives asked Jibeom who is still preoccupied by something</p><p>It took seconds for him to answer . "yea, hyung" </p><p>"the whole case is fishy right? But you should have taken a break first. Its almost end of lunch time . Come on, i'll give ten more minutes. Eat first" Sungyoon try to persuade him. </p><p>"pass. I need to focus hyung. No time for that"</p><p>"fine. I'll get you some biscuits and a coffee. That will do, right?" </p><p>Jibeom finally looked at him " thanks. Hyung" Sungyoon smiled and leave Jibeom alone to go to get some snacks.<br/>.</p><p><br/>Jibeom overheard Joochan and Donghyun awhile ago and the two had the same thoughts as him. He recalled everything he saw at the crime scene and even studied the whole Byeol Gwan's case. Searched for his connections and even his family. Everything is not adding up. It frustrates him to the core. </p><p>"<em>looks like youre getting rusty at your job"</em> he suddenly remembered Jaehyun's voice</p><p>'<em>that man really showed up to me at the worst place and time'</em> he thought </p><p>Then it hit him. "<em>does he?</em>" he whispered to himself</p><p>Jibeom quickly typed on his computer agin and searched articles about Jaehyun. All of the results were about him being one of the youngest and brilliant attorney. He try to dig deeper then he noticed that all Jaehyun's won cases were all quetionable. Like there's this one article that covers a case of a woman who allegedly killed by his husband. The husband's attorney was Jaehyun at that time. Everyone was so sure that the incident is another case of domestic violence and the man was guilty but Jaehyun made a turn over of situation and proved the husband's innocence. Jaehyun told the hearing that the victim is mentally unstable, bringing an envelope containing her medical records.  Occassionally hurting herself and blackmailing his husband not to leave her. The autopsy report resulting to drug overdose. The family of the victim cried for justice for the next three months but all of their efforts were gone to waste. After reading the article, Jibeom tried to search the husband in the said article and learned that he was newly wed and his present wife is pregnant. Jibeom tried to search again for some infos about jaehyun—</p><p>"isn't that the famous attorney?" </p><p>Jibeom suddenly jolted at his seat and looked up to see Sungyoon finally came back </p><p>"Ah, yeah. He is. " he answered "thanks for the snacks, hyung" he added as he smiled</p><p>"no prob. Say, what's with him?" Sungyoon, the overly curious person, asked him</p><p>"i dont know. I dont want to think of anything without supporting details.. But i feel something is wrong with him" Jibeom honestly answered as he sips his now cold coffee. He noted that maybe Sungyoon took some time in bringing his snacks to him. Not that it mattered though. </p><p>Sungyoon looked at him. "really? He's amazing though" </p><p>Jibeom sighed. "He is. Cant deny it. But.."</p><p>"Tell me, what's wrong?" Sungyoon decided to sit beside him</p><p>"well, he was there when i was investigating the scene"</p><p>"then..?"</p><p>"he said he came for the autopsy report.. I mean why it mattered to him? His client is Byeol Gwan, not Byong Gu. His prescence there made me think that he's trying to do, or to hide something"</p><p>Sungyoon stayed quiet. </p><p>"Hyung?"</p><p>Sungyoon sighed "well, i always had a run over with him back when i was active in the field. I didn't gave that much attention though, cause it's also part of his job."</p><p>"...."</p><p>"before you transferred to this station, he always visits us here. I dont know, kind of doing interviews to any available officers. He asked us alot of things regarding to the case uphand" Sungyoon added</p><p>"he's an attorney hyung. Not a police, neither detective as well" Jibeom abruptly said</p><p>"but the law didn't forbid them to not involve themselves in the investigation—" </p><p>".. And that's why he can do anything that he wants"</p><p>"aren't you taking it too far?" Sungyoon suddenly asks. He wondered why Jibeom gets so pressed about this man, Jaehyun</p><p>"we cant let this guy out of the picture hyung. He involves himself too much that i cant help but to be suspicious of him." Jibeom answered finally finishing his coffee without eating any of the biscuits Sungyoon brought him.</p><p>Sungyoon smiled at him. "I see. As expected, passionate as ever, Jibeom-ah~ "</p><p>Jibeom smiled back and went further to his agenda that afternoon</p><p>---------</p><p>Youngtaek parked his car and walked towards his apartment's elevator. He clicked the button towards the fifth floor and as soon as the elevator door closes, an abrupt hand suddenly stopped it. </p><p>Youngtaek was surprised and hurriedly pushed the button for the elevator's door to open. </p><p>"I didn't noticed someone to ride the elevator with, I'm sorry" Youngtaek apologized</p><p>"it's okay. Im not that hurt anyway" the man said</p><p>Youngtaek eyed the said man. He lived within this building for almost half of his life but he swears he hasn't seen the man ever. The said man noticed that he is looking at him</p><p>"why?"</p><p>"uh.. Nothing.. Again, im sorry. Glad you're not hurt" he hastily answered</p><p>"it's fine, really. Im the one who should apologize to you though.."</p><p>Youngtaek didn't care that much to the man's response. He felt awkward after the pretty man noticed him looking. </p><p>The two remained silent in the elevator and for Youngtaek, it felt like it was the longest 1 minute elevator ride of his life. </p><p>When the elevator finally reached the fifth floor, the elevator finally opened and Youngtaek went out, walked straight towards his unit. He managed to looked at the closing elevator one last time and he now had a proper look at the man's face. </p><p>It felt familiar. </p><p>Not only the face. But the man's voice as well. </p><p>"no way....that guy" he muttered</p><p>The man inside the elevator looked at him as well with a wide smile as the elevator closes. </p><p>Youngtaek hurriedly run again to the elevator and check what floor it is heading to but he was astonished that the elevator went straight again to the ground floor. </p><p>"what the f.." </p><p>Suddenly his phone rang and he answered it without looking at the caller's name</p><p>"Hello Youngtaek ssi"</p><p>"Who's this?" his voice trembled</p><p>"Huh? It's me Jibeom. Im outside your apartment building. At the carpark exactly. I have the result of your blood sample. Tell me your unit number, I'll give it to you"</p><p>"Jibeom ssi.."</p><p>"yes?"</p><p>"I have a favor..."</p><p>"what is it? You sounded terrible. What happened?"</p><p>"there's this man going down there in the carpark.. I think ..."</p><p>Jibeom is now not paying attention to what Youngtaek's been saying as he saw the figure of the man who walked outside the elevator. He quickly ended the call and stride towards the man. </p><p>"now, who do we have here?" Jibeom sarcastically said "tell me, do you have a work here, Jaehyun~ssi?" he added. </p><p>Jaehyun smirked. " what's with us meeting at carparks?" he joked</p><p>Jibeom just looked at him as if he is waiting for him to speak more. </p><p>"what?" Jaehyun asks</p><p>"im the one who should ask that. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"am i not allowed to go anywhere i want? You also asked me that question the last time we met. Aren't you interested in something else?" Jaehyun leaned at his car clearly amused</p><p>"Youngtaek.. My collegue, lives here."</p><p>"so?"</p><p>"he told me that he saw someone going down at the elevator and it looked freaking familiar to him"</p><p>Jaehyun laughed.</p><p> "and?"</p><p>"what do you mean 'and?' i am holding youngtaek's blood sample result and it was stated that he was drugged the day Byong Gu died."</p><p>"what does that have to do with me being here?" Jaehyun said while picking his nails "tell me your point, straight" he added as he looked at the detective </p><p>"you better confessed your sins now before i unfold those infront of you" Jibeom warned</p><p>Jaehyun bring his hand up. </p><p>"5"</p><p>"what—"</p><p>"4" Jaehyun counted as he fold his one finger down</p><p>"Jaehyun, what are you doi—"</p><p>"easy, detective. Im only counting. You wasted my 5 minutes already. I cant turn back that.." Jaehyun said as he motioned to open his car</p><p>"i told you to tell me your point. I don't wanna hear your warnings." he added</p><p>"Once Youngtaek finally remembers everything.. I'll come to you next. You may have been the brilliant attorney everyone's talking about but you know, you can't fool me and your evil ways" </p><p>"you sure sound confident, Kim Jibeom." Jibeom swears he saw Jaehyun's face went down for a moment. At a snap, Jaehyun's face was smiling again. "I just came here to apologize to someone i know... If that's what you're really asking" he said as he drove his car leaving Jibeom again </p><p>He hates to admit it...but he feel really weird whenever Jaehyun turn his back on him.. </p><p>--------</p><p>
  <em>"hey!! Go down here! It's dangerous!!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jibeom looked at the kid. He noticed that he was crying. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"you dont have to do that! Come down please!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jibeom looked again at the crying kid. He didn't know why. They're not even friends. There's no reason for Jaehyun to cry for him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His parents died when he was 10. He was in grade 3 that time. When he woke up at the hospital he was welcomed with the sad news. It shook up his whole world. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stayed at the hospital for months. He wasn't even looking forward to be discharged yet. He had no one to go home to. It was then when a couple who are incapable of having kids decided to adopt him and even paid all of the medical expenses during his stay. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was his last day at the hospital, he somehow made his way to the building's rooftop. It's not that it's prohibited but still he went there without any guardian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's no one there. Or so he thought. It's only 5 in the morning. The wind is cold. He managed to climb up at the edge to have a proper view of the scenery. Its still a bit dark. But still, the beauty is undeniable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's when he heard someone is crying. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked back and saw a kid familiar to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Jaehyun?' he thought to himself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They've been classmates since preschool but they never talk at each other , not even once. The two of them were known to be aloof in the class. As what Jibeom remembers</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"im not jumping down here. Don't cry." Jibeom coolly said. Finally climbing down to reassure the other kid. He noticed that Jaehyun also wear the same hospital dress as him he asked the boy "why are you here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaehyun hesitantly replied "i was...sick.." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"then what are you dong here?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"it's my secret place" Jaehyun answered as he wipe his tears. He smiled at Jibeom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"oh, it's not a secret anymore" Jibeom laughed when he saw Jaehyun's reaction. The two instantly became comfortable with each other. It felt natural. As if they've been friends for long time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"it is my last day today at the hospital" Jibeom suddenly said. Jaehyun looked like a sad puppy when he tell that so to cheer Jaehyun up he asks him if he wants to play</em>
</p><p><em>Jaehyun smiled. "okay!! Let's play!</em>!"</p><p>--------</p><p>Jibeom knocked at Youngtaek's door</p><p>"Taek?" he went inside as he noticed that the door is open</p><p>"Jibeom ssi..." </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"i finally remember now." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im busy with stuffs so i cant promise that i'll update everyday but still i'll try my best!!!! </p><p>If u ever had uhmmm like if u wanna add something or suggest, pls do comment! I'll gladly appreciate it</p><p>Stay safe everyone! </p><p>Ps. Sorry for grammar and/or spelling (typo) errors</p><p>Ciao~~~💛💛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ch.3 Encounter</strong>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
</p><p>Jibeom is fuming. '<em>How dare him play with us'</em> He sat to his seat and threw the paper he's holding on his table out of anger. </p><p>"what's wrong?" Sungyoon asked him, surprised to see him so upset.  "i thought you're already done for the day " he added</p><p>" no hyung, i went to Youngtaek's place to give the result of his blood sample but..."</p><p>"but?"</p><p>" Jaehyun was there." Jibeom said, gritting his teeth "also, Youngtaek told me what happened that day."</p><p>Sungyoon looked at him as if he's waiting for him to tell the details more </p><p>--------</p><p>"that guy was there, at Byong Gu's house. He was there..." Youngtaek started</p><p>Jibeom sat urgently at his side. Focused on what his collegue was about to say</p><p>Youngtaek took time to calm himself. He didn't understand what he was feeling. Like the emotions within him are mixing up together. He felt nauseous and agitated. Jibeom tries his best to not push the other. He too, felt nervous as well. </p><p>-------<br/><em>Youngtaek focused on his job to keep Byong Gu away from any threat. Being the only one who was left, he made sure no one will have their way towards the man's unit. </em></p><p>
  <em>It was a peaceful afternoon and he was at ease knowing that his collegues were on their way back when a certain man walked towards him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man was familiar. He felt uneasy at first but what harm can this attorney do to him, right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good afternoon" Jaehyun greeted him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Youngtaek just nod and told him that he is not allowed to talk to Byong Gu until the day of the hearing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"no, im not here because of him.." Jaehyun murmured</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Youngtaek raised his brows in confusion</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm actually here because i have a business with you.. Do you mind?" Jaehyun scooted closer to the unsuspecting officer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Youngtaek answered, with a finality tone "I'm sorry. You see, I'm on duty."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"even just a minute?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Youngtaek was so sure that time that the attorney was up to something, based primarily on his actions so he stayed alert, watched as the man get something inside his suit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i actually have a question for you" Jaehyun asked him while his hand busied itself in his suit</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Youngtaek just stayed silent, as if encouraging Jaehyun to speak more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"... should i let you out of this, or not?" Jaehyun asked with a smug on his face</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"excuse me attorney, what do you me—" Youngtaek wasn't able to finish his question when he suddenly felt dizzy and everything became a blur to him. He felt the attorney's hand already on his neck and dragged him inside Byong Gu's home and settled him at the floor near the dining area. Everything was blur. He can't even speak and move, but he can hear everything. He heard Byong Gu's plea, Jaehyun's provocation and even the sound of the gun. He heard it all. After an agonizing couple of minutes, Jaehyun walked and lowered himself beside him. It looked like the man was aware that he is still conscious and can hear and see things eventhough it's blur and all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"now officer, tell me... Should i make you the suspect in killing this so-called witness, or not?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Youngtaek tried his best to move or speak. He was mad. The fact that the attorney even has the guts to play around with him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"what officer? I can't hear you" Jaehyun said as he laughed </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As if all the strength in his body surged, Youngtaek finally found the energy to let out an angry yet suppressed scream. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>" You shouldn't waste your strength like that officer. I may not used all the sedatives i had in this syringe, but it is still above an average dosage so goodluck with that" Jaehyun said as he stood up and dust off his suit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry, Officer Son Youngtaek-ssi. I'm not gonna do you dirty like that. I just can't stand you guys protecting this scam of a man"  he added as he pointed at Byong Gu's cold dead body. " the drug will come off several hours from now.  So you see... I wonder... how you will explain this to everyone? Entertain me officer, okay?" he added as he walked away.</em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>Sungyoon scooted closer to Jibeom. He looked at the wall clock and noticed that it's already 2 in the midnight. </p><p>"Youngtaek confirmed that it was Byong Gu who shot himself." Jibeom said quietly. " He was so sure of it eventhough his visions were blur that time. </p><p>Sungyoon was confused " how come Youngtaek's gun was in the hand of Byong Gu?" </p><p>" Jaehyun knew that Byong Gu was lying about the evidence. As what Youngtaek told me awhile ago. "</p><p>"...."</p><p>" Jaehyun tried to persuade Byong Gu to tell the truth, of course on his own malicious ways but the latter insisted, telling him that someone will kill him if Byeol Gwan will be proven innocent."  </p><p>"...."</p><p>"Byong Gu lost control of himself out of fear after Jaehyun showed a couple pictures of him meeting the one that's behind all of this case and chose to end his life after picking up Youngtaek's gun on the floor" </p><p>"...."</p><p>"Hyung?"</p><p>Sungyoon jolted on his seat. </p><p>"are you listening to me?" jibeom asked irritatingly</p><p>"yes i am.. That's why im not interrupting you." Sungyoon reasoned. </p><p>" ah.. Im sorry.. It's just, Im really stressed out.." </p><p>" no it's okay. I understand, Jibeomie." Sungyoon smiled at him " but you know what?" </p><p>Jibeom looked at him curiously, " what hyung?"</p><p>"i don't want to sound asshole or whatever.. but the whole story sounds ridiculous to me. " Sungyoon stated. </p><p>"what do you mean?" </p><p>"You see, Youngtaek told you that Jaehyun tried to persuade the man in saying the truth about the false evidence that he had. He even had some pictures of Byong Gu talking to his so called boss..."</p><p>"...and?"</p><p>"So what about the other phone that Youngtaek has been talking about earlier in the investigation? Why was it  stolen?  What was on that phone? Wouldn't it be easier for Jaehyun to just show the pictures on the court and also reveal that 'other guy behind all of this' as well? I don't get it "</p><p>"Fck, hyung... This whole thing is making me tired.." Jibeom sighed exasperatedly, putting his palms on his face.</p><p>"rest first Jibeom. We have alot of time since the hearing will be next month. Also—"</p><p>"also what?"</p><p>"well, im going to ask for this to someone since you already have a lot of things in your hands. Maybe Seungmin or Jangjun i dont know.. I should have someone to eye Youngtaek. "</p><p>"Hyung, you seriously not suspecting Youngtaek, aren't you?" Jibeom looked at him intently. </p><p>"it's not that i am suspicious of him but it's for his own safety as well. That Jaehyun looked dangerous.. As what you said before, there is really something wrong with him." </p><p><br/>"Yes hyung.. I cant just sit down here while that guy fool around and made fun of us" </p><p>" take your time to collect evidences.. but please, take a rest. Okay? I'll just be sticking around here in the office in case you need a helping hand. So dont push yourself too hard. " Sungyoon pat his shoulders and went to clear his office table. </p><p>Jibeom nodded and did the same as well. Maybe he really needed to take a break. </p><p>-----</p><p>" Hello? Oh hyung." Jaehyun stretched his body as he got up in his bed. He checked the time, it's already 9 in the morning. </p><p>"are you busy?" asked the man on the other line. </p><p>"no. It's my rest day actually. I got a day off." Jaehyun answered as he walked to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. </p><p>"i see. Well its nice!. Can you accompany me at my shop? My intern excused himself since he is having an exam a day or two. Please don't say no. Im gonna pay you." </p><p>Jaehyun laughed. " tch. You're asking a famous attorney to work part time on that pitiful coffeeshop of yours?" he joked</p><p>The man on the other line laughed as well. " i know you love me Bong Jaehyun" </p><p>Jaehyun scoffed " ew hyung. No. Anyways, since i dont have anything scheduled maybe i should take a visit. It's been a long time" </p><p>"i know you will never say no to me. Im your number one favorite person in the world after all. Thanks, Jae. See you" </p><p>"Ew please stop that hyung. And for your info, you're like third? Or second? But never the first okay? See you then, Daeyeol hyung" Jaehyun smiled as he end the call. </p><p>Jaehyun drove hours to Busan, where Daeyeol's coffee shop is located. He was excited to see his long term friend who came from the same orphanage as him, which he haven't seen for years eversince he became an attorney. </p><p>The last time he set his foot there, Daeyeol was still starting his business. He hasn't even graduated from college yet that time. He remembered the shop to be small yet cozy and comfortable to stay with. As a coffee and pastries enthusiast, he enjoyed the menus as well. </p><p>Jaehyun smiled when he saw the coffee shop now. It was still on the same location, but the development is huge . The coffeeshop is now a two-storey establishment that resembles like a house. Surrounded by flowering plants that is so aesthetically pleasing to the eyes. </p><p><em>"Daeyeol hyung worked so hard.. Im so happy for him</em>" </p><p><br/>A chiming sound made Daeyeol looked at the entrance. He smiled when he saw the man who will always be a little kid to him. </p><p>" it's nice to see you so healthy and successful, hyung " Jaehyun greeted him as he handed a bag with a cake inside. "that's for all your birthdays that i missed." he added</p><p>Daeyeol smiled widely. Jaehyun infront of him is still that sweet child he befriend with years ago. </p><p>"as expected, you know how to pay debts, Jae.  Nice seeing you succeed as well. It's been years. So, how's life?" </p><p>"Let's catch up later hyung. I guess you should get the order of that customer. She's standing at the counter for awhile now."  he said pointing at the girl who obviously been waiting for some time now. </p><p>"Right"<br/>-------</p><p>Jibeom flopped his body on his bed, facing the beautiful view of the ocean through the large window of his hotel room. He doesn't remember when was the last time he went for a vacation. With that, Jibeom is determined to enjoy this time he alloted for himself. </p><p>After settling all of his things in his room, he took a shower and went outside for a walk. </p><p><em>" i want to eat something other than a hotel food for a dinner on my first day here.</em> " he thought </p><p>He took time walking at the shore as he watched the sunset. He felt at peace, finally, after several days of dealing with police stuffs and all. </p><p>He was having his time of his life when he saw a familiar — very familiar face few meters ahead of him. </p><p>"<em>Jaehyun</em>.." </p><p>The pale skinned attorney was seen playing with kids, running along the shore as well. He was holding a plastic full of strawberries, laughing wholeheartedly. </p><p>"<em>what is he doing here in Busan</em>?" Jibeom thought. </p><p>Fortunately, the attorney didn't see him standing there. Jaehyun was so preoccupied by the kids and he admits, the man is really pretty, specially now that he is smiling sincerely, not the usual smirk he often wears whenever they see each other. </p><p>He didn't noticed himself too, who was so engrossed watching Jaehyun from afar. He thought of walking away, but he wondered about Jaehyun's business here in Busan. So when he saw that the man bid the kids goodbye, he decided to follow him. </p><p>Jibeom saw Jaehyun went inside a pretty coffee shop, several meters away from the hotel he is staying. He debates within himself if he is going to enter as well or not but he just fck it off and went. He is hungry anyway, and a pastry could be any sort of help . </p><p>The place is spacious inside. Jibeom walked and settled himself on the seat at the corner of the shop. His eyes wandered and there, he saw Jaehyun talking to a certain man who looked like the owner of the shop. </p><p>" i can't believe you forgot to restock some strawberries and made me buy some hyung. It was a long walk going to the market, do you know that?" Jaehyun faking his anger which Jibeom found cute. '<em>Is this really Jaehyun?' </em></p><p>"Sorry Jae, i will make it up to you next time" the tall man patted his back. '<em>those two looked so close..wait? What am i thinking?'</em> Jibeom took some time observing Jaehyun, the man and place as well. It doesn't look anything out of ordinary. "<em>maybe he's just here for a vacation as well. He even helped this guy in the counter" </em></p><p>Jibeom thought of leaving the place and just settle on eating a hotel diner but a sudden realization hits him. </p><p><em>"well, its also a chance to confront him, right</em>?" he thought.</p><p>Jibeom faced  the counter once again and looked for Jaehyun. </p><p>He made the decision.</p><p>-----</p><p>"You have a couple of questions for me, you say?" Jaehyun said as he put a cup of coffee on the table in front of Jibeom and sat across him. </p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"You go all the way to Busan for that? Can't wait till i go back to Seoul?" Jaehyun smirked</p><p>There it is again. That Jaehyun who always try to get on his nerves. </p><p>"What's with that face?" Jibeom asked "way too different to the Jaehyun i saw while talking to customers and making them coffee" </p><p>"is that what you want to know?" Jahyun lazily replied</p><p>Jibeom isn't the type to be so emotionally driven but when it comes to a certain person, it's just surging up on him. It drives him crazy. He didn't exactly know why he feel so mad whenever Jaehyun looked and talked to him indifferently. </p><p>"im here to help Daeyeol hyung, the owner of this shop, just for a day." Jaehyun stoically said when he got no response from Jibeom. He looked at the man as he sip his cup of coffee. "and now, what detective?" he added while putting the cup at the table again. </p><p>Jibeom cleared his throat. " this is about Youngtaek..and Byong Gu" he observed Jaehyun's face intently, waiting for any kind of reactions but he got none. </p><p>"what about them?" Jaehyun made himself comfortable with his seat</p><p>"Youngtaek told me everything... Where's Byong Gu's phone? You have it, right?" </p><p>"Believing a drugged officer... Are you sure he's not hallucinating?" </p><p>Jibeom noticed that Jaehyun looked like he is enjoying himself with his question</p><p>"He was conscious that time" Jibeom said sternly. </p><p>"How come you're so sure about that? Were you there?" </p><p>Jibeom was annoyed. He was trying to talk to him seriously but Jaehyun wasn't even cooperating. </p><p>"enough." Jibeom said. " it was so wrong for me to ask you. I should try to uncover this all by myself. " he added as he got up from his seat </p><p>"by the way, thanks for the coffee. It was good."</p><p> Jaehyun looked at Jibeom and followed him with his eyes as he walked out of the shop. </p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"  so that is Jibeom, right?" Daeyeol questioned him. "your childhood friend?" </p><p>"i dont think he sees me that way" Jaehyun answered as he cleaned the table they occupied awhile ago. </p><p>"so, you still not in good terms i guess..." </p><p>"probably we will never be again..." </p><p>"i think you should stop digging the past again Jaehyun-ah.. It cost you so much in your life already" Daeyeol sounded so concerned, Jaehyun sighed. </p><p>"Hyung, he is my very first friend. He helped me get through alot. The reason why i studied so hard to be an attorney is because of him" </p><p>"no Jae, not this again.."</p><p>"Believe me or not, Jibeom's parents were not killed by an accident. They were murdered. It was all part of a plan" Jaehyun looked at Daeyeol seriously. "i'll make sure to get that man down. On my own hands hyung."</p><p>"Im worried about this Jae. Why dont you just tell him?" </p><p>"i did. That's why we're on this term. He got mad at me. Saying that im insensitive and all. That i should stop spreading lies about his family... I understood it at first cause he was in denial, he was traumatized and all...but he never talked to me again after that. I became a 'bad friend' to him.." </p><p>"and what about you?"</p><p>"what about me?"</p><p>"does anyone besides me, know what kind of hell you went through?" </p><p>"no, im fine with only you knowing it. I dont feel good sharing stuffs about me either." </p><p>"Jaehyun, i know you more than anyone else and i know exactly what you're thinking right now. Just please....please take care of yourself. We lived far away from each other. I cant look after you always unlike before." Daeyeol hold his shoulders</p><p>Jaehyun smiled. </p><p>"you know me hyung, you dont have to worry." </p><p>The two of them agreed to have a drink this evening after calling it a day while catching up about their life away from each other. </p><p>Jaehyun was relieved. It was a great decision to come over to this place. He felt alive once again. </p><p>And that unexpected encounter with Jibeom is enough to complete his day. <br/></p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for the late update (sobrang late ㅠㅠ ) cause i had a lot of work to do. And i admit that i kinda felt down these past few days. anw, this chapter is quite long?? Idk if u guys are okay reading it all.. But uhm... Yeah.. 👉👈 </p>
<p>Im also writing some other fics as well beside from this. So my brain is kinda fuzzy right now. So if u see any error in this pls be easy on me. Thank u</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So its a series~~~</p>
<p>I actually had some other au ideas here but i decided to work on this one first. </p>
<p>Sorry for the grammar errors </p>
<p>Tell me what u think. Thank u</p>
<p>Ciao!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>